laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Chan
Personality Chan tends to be weirded out by his fellow monster coworkers, sometimes afraid to interact with them in fear they’ll eat him or something. Hes easily annoyed, but tries to stay positive to keep things in a good mood. He’s quite clumsy, and when he thinks he’s a ghost and not glamoured he’ll try to walk through a wall- though failing miserably as he just crashes into it. He has a hard time distinguishing his ghost self and his glamoured self apart since they’re so similar. He often speaks his mind, not caring if it might be offensive or not. He doesn’t like when people touch any of his stuff, especially the various machines and drinks he uses on the job(unless you are also a bartender, he’ll let it slide). He’s picky and easily freaked out by the monsters that surround him. He believes they’re all demons and he’s just living in hell- the only explanation he could come with for being a ghost. Abilities As a ghost, Chan can turn transparent, turn almost clear, or go completely invisible. In his normal state, He’s a little see-through, though his hands and feet aren't visible. This usually makes it a challenge for him when serving drinks or holding things. Sometimes his hands will hold things, other times they’re like air and things just pass through. Being a ghost, he can also pass through walls and people as he pleases as long as he’s transparent enough. History Chan was born in Lyon, France, in 1898. He was raised by both parents in a small home, and went to school like every other kid in the neighborhood. He played with every kid on the block and had great grades in school, constantly being admired by his family for his achievements. This made him grow up to have a bit of an ego, but when his schizophrenia started to develop more, it got harder to focus on his studies and socialize. People and children he thought were his friends were actually made up most of the time, and when seen outside talking to just air, he was made fun of a lot. He stopped attending school when he turned 14 and stayed home, helping his parents around the house and keeping his cool invisible friends to himself. No one really suspected what was wrong with him, and just thought he was a kid with weird imaginary friends. Into his later teen years, WWI started and created a lot of chaos in the city. There wasn’t much playing with friends outside anymore, and things around the area were getting destroyed all the time by either enemies or bombs. This was a traumatizing time for Chan, and the imaginary people he interacted with were affected by the events and experiences that continued during that time. Instead of seeing friends, there would be soldiers from enemy countries scaring him and threatening him. His parents didn’t know what was going on with him- whether he was having nightmares or just too stressed, or really getting sick with a bad fever. These hallucinations followed him to America when the family decided to pack their bags and move to Louisiana in 1916, just in the middle of the war. Chan was only 18, and his emotions and mind were absolutely all over the place with so much going on around him. Once arriving in America, no one in the family knew much English except for a few basic phrases. They couldn’t read or write, but luckily moved into Acadia, where much of the population spoke French. This made it easier for him to start his new life in America, trying to learn English from dictionaries and the radio, while his parents found blue-collared jobs that could support their new life. Soon Chan got a good sense of the English language and grew more independent and comfortable with his new life. He was away from the chaos and war, and having those adult tendencies to move out of their parents home started to chime in. He said goodbye to his parents, packed his belongings and all the money he’s saved from doing little jobs around town, and moved to New Orleans. He bought a small shabby home, not worth much, and fixed it up a bit to his liking.There he started from scratch again and found a new job at a bar, where he learned a bit of bartending and got paid decently. At age 22, he met a woman who lived down the street from him, named Maria. Chan of course found every opportunity to bump into her and greet her, quickly falling in love with her beauty and personality. They became good friends for a bit, and turned into one of Chan’s only friendships while living in America. Their relationship grew, as well as Chan’s English skills, and eventually they started to like each other a bit more than friends and started dating. With a good life going on, his hallucinations became milder and less threatening. He managed to keep it from Maria and his work life, but at home when alone they were still present. He dealt with his personal demons in the privacy of his small home. After a year and a half or so of dating, their relationship got more serious and the both of them shared ideas of starting a family together. Chan proposed, the two got engaged, and Chan thought his life couldn’t be any better. Unfortunately the roaring twenties didn’t turn out so great for Chan. He became too carefree and lost his job, though found a new one that pays a lot less, became stressed from these new changes in his life and fell into a deep hole of worry and pressure. He began judging himself more, thinking he was less than what he was and became a more glass-half-empty kind of guy for a while. It was nearing the day of their wedding, and although he was very much excited, he couldn’t help but feel extremely nervous, thinking about the possibilities that could happen. One night while walking home from the local market, his mind went in a bunch of circles and couldn’t focus. He could tell someone was following him as he walked, and it had his nerves on edge. He didn’t know this guy, and certainly didn’t recognize him from anywhere. Once he got to his front door, he turned around to confront the man, only to be slammed up against the wall by the mysterious guy. Chan was in shock and could only stare back at him with scared eyes, waiting for what the man has to say or do next. Luckily the door was already unlocked, so he turned the doorknob and the two of them stumbled and fell inside Chan’s home, lights still off and groceries now on the ground. The man threatened to hurt Chan’s fiancée if not given a large sum of money, which Chan couldn’t comply with since he doesn’t make much money. He didn’t reveal his financial situation and instead tried to change the subject, asking why it had to be his fiancée and how he knew her. It was supposedly someone who had admired her for a long time, almost in a stalkerish way, who became super jealous and angry over Chan and Maria’s relationship. Chan couldn’t figure out what to do, knowing the money he had on him and the money in the bank wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy what the guy wanted. He shoved the threatening man over and then the two started to get violent. Chan was much smaller than the guy build-wise, but tried his best to not get knocked out and get beaten to death. There wasn’t an easy way to reach the cops in his situation, but he slowly made his way towards the kitchen in his home to grab a small chef knife he owned. Giving up on battling the guy with his fists, he brought the knife over and without warning jerked the knife into the man’s abdomen, killing him within a few minutes. With a fresh dead body in the middle of Chan’s small home, door wide open and lights still off, he took a while to process what had just happened. He started to freak out, seeing blood stained on his floor and hands and the sudden quietness that appeared after everything ended. Things started to settle in and his nerves were back up again, scared of what might happen if someone walked in or heard what went on. He closed the door and quickly turned on a lamp, then had a long look at the dead body in front of him. Even with the man dead, he felt just as much fear as when the whole situation started. Guilt started to take over, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. The only thoughts he had were how could I possibly live with himself after killing a man? How could I get married after what I’ve done, and to a man who was after my soon to be wife? Would I go to prison, get sent to hell, or should I just run away? His mind was running with thoughts while time kept passing by. Every idea seemed to lead to a dead end, and he knew there was no reversing the crime he had just committed. The pain and guilt he felt overwhelmed him, and with his mental health already not so great, hallucinations kept reappearing, making him panic more. After being told dozens of times to just go to hell and pay the price for his crime, he hesitantly grabbed the bloodied knife. The next day Chan and the other man’s body was found by Maria, who was in ultimate despair and fear. A nightmare come true it seemed, and with only a few days before the wedding date. Maria dealt with the grief with her family and later moved out of town to live with her parents a few blocks away, hoping she’d heal from the traumatic scene and experience. Chan, on the other hand, was somewhere a mile away roaming the streets, but seemed very different. He was mindlessly roaming around, now a ghost, with a blank mind. This went on for years. He wandered so far away from his home, and eventually got lost in another town. Chan eventually snapped out of the weird dream state he was in and attempted to figure out what had been going on all these years of wandering. He couldn’t remember much of anything, and only bits and pieces of his memory were still in his head. He used whatever he could remember to find his way home, and desperately hurried in hopes to find his fiancée there. That was one chunk of his memory he couldn’t process completely. He knew he had a fiancée, but couldn’t remember what she looked like or her name. Only the feeling of someone important in his life. After many days of walking, he finally made his way home. His home was trashed and worn down, looking old and abandoned. Too afraid to enter his own house, he turned around and started searching for the fiancée he couldn’t put a name to. She clearly wasn’t home, so he wandered the streets as long as he could, passing by all the markets and farms and neighborhoods, until he came past a cemetery. There he found a gravestone with a name that sounded so familiar, yet unrecognizable. It took him the entire day, sitting next to the gravestone, to finally realize who this Maria woman was. That’s when the reality finally hit him and he came to the realization that she was dead, by who knows what, and he had never gotten married. Chan also didn’t realize that the year was now 1950, 28 years after he had died. He took a good look at himself. Judging his dirtied and stained clothing and bruised arms and what looks like a giant stab wound, he came to the unfortunate conclusion that he too, was dead. The only explanation to him being able to “live” through these years of wandering and finding his untended home and dead fiancée was that he was sent to hell. He fully convinced himself that because of his crime, he now lives a cursed life in hell and has to live on in this new world with the devil. After a few depressing lonely years living in his old abandoned home again, doing nothing but mope around and keeping himself busy by cleaning up the place the best he could, a loud screeching raven comes flying to his door with a weird kind of paper. Still terrible and reading English, he dug around his house for the old English-French dictionary to translate the words on the page. After hours of deciphering the text, he read the advertisement for a job listing at a bar in a town he’s never been to. Wondering why this was directly given to him, and by such a weird delivery method, he set out to find this so-called La’Lune bar. It was quite the challenge, since everyone he asked directions from couldn’t even read the paper, appearing blank to humans but legible to monsters. It took quite a bit of searching to finally end up at the doorstep of the establishment, advertisement in hand and curiosity filling his mind. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Cotton candy and other sweets * Dimly lit rooms * Coffee * Soda * Perfume * Whiskey * Mouthwash (like a lot) * WOMEN Dislikes * Blankets * Ice in drinks * Every other alcohol * Scary figures/movies/stories * Rain * Reading and writing Trivia * Schizophrenic- Believes he can see people that aren’t actually there, but is told he’s just “seeing other ghosts” * Horrible at spelling and reading * Bilingual- speaks English and French * Scars and cuts on his hands from glasses falling out of his invisible hands * Eats burgers upside down * Believes he’s living in the afterlife in hell and his coworkers are demons * Constantly complains about never being able to get married * Sometimes comes to work with no shoes since his feet are usually invisible * Rain makes his ghost form spaz out and look distorted * Has to glamour to eat and actually digest food, otherwise food passes through him Category:La'Lune Staff